<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight confessional by simpacademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458576">midnight confessional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia'>simpacademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chases, Church Sex, Crying During Sex, Demon Sex, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Religion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, carving, it's my religious trauma and I get to choose how I cope, non con to con, praying, praying during sex, the author has religious trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know this position, don’t you?” Eret’s voice was gravely and detached. It was like his voice had layers, only one sounding familiar to Fundy. “You’re on your knees a lot. But right now the only god you’re praying to is ME.” Nothing about Eret’s tone was right. It oozed insanity. The man above Fundy was not right in the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight confessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chapel was completely silent; save from the gentle murmurs of a Hail Mary spilling from the lips of a dainty figure kneeling in front of the altar. Fundy found peace in moments like this. His slender fingers woven together in prayer, his mind calm and quiet, the only thing occupying his attention being the words he’d known his whole life. </p><p>“Hail Mary, full of grace,” Fundy started again. The words he spoke came like second nature. He barely had to think about the prayer that spilled from his lips, chapped from the cruel wind of the winter. “The Lord is with you. Blessed are you among-” The sound of a loud creak echoed behind Fundy. Only the doors made those sounds but no one should be in the church this late.</p><p>Fundy turned around, heart racing as his eyes darted around the dark church searching frantically for the source of the noise. A breath of relief slipped past his lips when his eyes landed on Eret, a preacher. </p><p>“Hello Fundy,” Eret said in a low, comforting voice. The heels of his dress shoes made his footsteps echo through the chapel as he walked closer. “Did I startle you? If I did I’m terribly sorry.” When the preacher walked under a single beam of moonlight Fundy could see something didn’t look right. But, Fundy trusted Eret. It was probably a trick of the lights.</p><p>“It’s alright…” Fundy replied quietly, standing up to greet Eret. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here so late. What brings you here?” He asked, eyes fixated on the other man’s face.<br/>“Ah, I was just going to confession,” Eret said calmly, almost too calm and quick as if he had practised it. Fundy could have sworn he saw horns peeking through the curls in Eret’s hair. When his gaze met the other’s his breath caught in his throat, it looked like he didn’t have pupils. Just, white eyes staring back. Fundy took a step back, much to Eret’s displeasure.</p><p>“What? Are you alright?” Eret’s tone was off, wrong. It sounded like he was mocking Fundy as he stepped forward. Fundy continued to step backwards until his back pressed against the cool marble walls of the church. Eret was quick to follow, now chest to chest with Fundy. Fear coursed through Fundy’s body as he realised it wasn’t his imagination, the man standing so close to him was something other than human. Something not of this world. <br/>“Wh-” Fundy started out, his words silenced by Eret’s hand.<br/>“What am I? That’s a good question.” Eret mused it was as if he could read Fundy’s mind. “You’re a smart boy, I’ve been watching you for quite some time. I know that you’re smart enough to know what I am.” His voice got lower and lower sending a shiver coursing through Fundy’s body.</p><p>Before Fundy had a chance to respond cold lips met his. He stayed still, frozen in a state of shock. Eret’s body felt so cold. Almost as cold as the snow that fell outside. When his brain had finally caught up with what was happening the smaller man used all his strength to push Eret off him. He sent the “preacher” flying to the floor. Fundy’s adrenaline began to pump like it never had before. His legs moved as fast as they could, carrying him further and further away from where he once was.</p><p>After what felt like aeons of running Fundy found himself in the coat closet. He was a small man which made it easy for him to fit all the way in. His entire body shook with each shallow breath his lungs tried to take. One hand was glued to his mouth, the other feeling around for anything he could use to defend himself from whatever was chasing him. Up until this moment, he had only thought demons were old biblical talk. He didn’t know they were on Earth. Eret seemed too nice to be a demon. Too handsome, kind, perfect. </p><p>Fundy’s heart dropped when he heard the slow, predatory footsteps of who, or what, he could only assume to be Eret entering the room. Tears silently rolled from his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to bawl and sob and weep but he couldn’t. He couldn’t make a sound. <br/>	“Fundy…” The deep, mocking voice of Eret rang through the room. The man was whispering but to Fundy, it sounded like a gunshot. “Where are you my little flower?” Even though Fundy couldn’t see his “friend” he knew there was a grin on the other’s lips. He felt like prey being hunted by a predator. A predator that wanted to eat him, or fuck him? He wasn’t really sure. A loud knocking ripped Fundy out of his thoughts. It was coming from the other side of the closet. Eret knew he was in there and there was nothing he could do about it. He was dead. </p><p>	The closet door opened to reveal Eret, a deranged look on his face. His smile was lined with sharp fangs, his eyes pure white, no colour to be seen. If you squinted, he just looked like a normal pastor. Black church shoes, black dress pants, a short black button-up and white-collar stay. He was supposed to be someone Fundy could trust.<br/>	“There you are,” Eret said, no, growled. It was inhuman, animalistic. The taller of the two grabbed Fundy’s arm, yanking him up. “You better fucking make this up to me. I came to the fucking church late at night to see you and this is the thanks I get? You pushed me and made me chase after you?” Fundy opened his mouth to respond but found his voice gone. He couldn’t make a sound. Every atom of his being wanted to run but he couldn’t. </p><p>	Horror coursed through Fundy’s body as he watched Eret pull a knife from his pocket. He was sure today was the day he died. His eyes stayed clamped shut, the only sound coming from his mouth was a small, fearful whimper when the cold blade pressed to his neck.<br/>	“You’re pretty. I want to hear your voice. Say something, mutt.” Eret snarled, his breath cold against Fundy’s ear. <br/>	“I-I don’t know what to say.” Fundy whimpered out, his voice trembling with fear. His eyes flew open at the sound of Eret’s cold, deranged laugh. The sight of the demon only made the poor boy shake more. He let out a high pitched yelp when a rough hand found its way into his hair, forcing him down on his knees.<br/>	“You know this position, don’t you?” Eret’s voice was gravely and detached. It was like his voice had layers, only one sounding familiar to Fundy. “You’re on your knees a lot. But right now the only god you’re praying to is ME.” Nothing about Eret’s tone was right. It oozed insanity. The man above Fundy was not right in the head.</p><p>	A loud slap rang through the room as Eret’s rough hand connected with the soft skin of Fundy’s cheek. Fundy stayed silent, tears rolling down his face. Eret let out a satisfied sigh. He started to undo his belt. The sheer implications of what was about to happen made Fundy’s heart hammer so loud in his chest he was sure Eret could hear it. Eret secured the belt around Fundy’s neck. Not tight enough to hurt him but tight enough to quell any hope of resistance Fundy had. </p><p>	Fundy shut his eyes. Whimpering softly as he heard fabric hit the cold ground. <br/>	“Do us both a favour and put that pretty mouth to use. You don’t want to keep me waiting.” The tone of Eret’s voice sent cold shivers of fear through Fundy’s body. Everything about the way the man above him spoke was primal. The smaller of the two whimpered softly as he felt Eret’s hand on the back of his head, pressing the head of his dick to the other’s lips.</p><p>	Fundy tentatively opened his mouth, it’s not like he had much of a choice. Tears fell from his eyes like the gentle drops of rain falling from the sky outside. Eret let out a scoff at the pitiful display beneath him. He grabbed a fistful of Fundy’s hair, forcing the man kneeling under him all the way down his length. The demon let out a soft groan.<br/>	“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” He asked in a low, gravely voice. Despite Fundy’s clear aversion to what was happening, he couldn’t help but feel his pants tighten. But it was probably just the fear. Yeah. Totally. </p><p>	After a moment of Fundy not moving Eret scoffed softly. He tightened the grip on Fundy’s hair and began to roughly thrust into his mouth. To him, it was all part of the game. People like Fundy always saw demons as vile creatures of sin. Eret just wanted to prove them right. A Cheshire smile spread on Eret’s lips at the sight below him. Fundy was struggling, tears spilling down his pretty face, soft gags coming from his mouth. It was orgasmic to see such a filthy sight. </p><p>	With a frustrated groan, Eret used his grip on the smaller’s hair to pull him off. He wanted to get his dick in someone and well, the perfect, compliant, fearful someone was right there.<br/>	“Fundy…” Eret started, forcing Fundy to look up at him. “Are you scared of me?” He asked in a low, gravely tone. Fundy’s breath hitched in his throat, a whimper slipping from his lips.<br/>	“Y-Yes-” Fundy said slowly, not daring to take his eyes off the demon.<br/>	“Good.” Said demon replied, forcing Fundy to his feet.</p><p>Eret loosened the tie around Fundy’s neck, pulling it off. He forced the fox’s hands behind his back, securing them with the tie. Much to Fundy’s surprise, Eret kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Fundy found himself kissing back. He’d been so alone, so touch starved. He didn’t even notice Eret backing him into a wall.<br/>	“I’m gonna make you feel good,” Eret whispered against Fundy’s lips, undoing his belt.<br/>“W-Wait Eret I don’t want to-” Fundy’s pleas were cut off by Eret’s lips on his again.<br/>“Stop being a little bitch.” Eret growled, nipping at Fundy’s neck. The taller of the two took Fundy by his shoulders, gently pinning him stomach first to the wall.</p><p>The demon yanked down Fundy’s pants and boxers, kneading the soft flesh. He had his eyes on Fundy for ages, it took every bit of control Eret had to not raw him against the wall right then and there. Eret’s warm breath tickled Fundy’s neck as the “pastor” pulled a small bottle of lube from his coat pocket. He poured it on his fingers, rubbing his thumb against his middle and pointer to warm the cold liquid up.</p><p>“Relax… Say a prayer for me, out loud. You’ve sinned a lot.” Eret purred, pressing a finger inside Fundy. Fundy gulped, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers together. <br/>	“F-Forgive me f-fuck~” Fundy’s legs buckled when Eret hit a spot he’d never felt before.<br/>“Keep going,” Eret whispered, curling his finger upwards. <br/>“Forgive me f-father for I have s-sinned…” Fundy started again, his breathing coming out shaky. “I-It has been two days since m-my last confession.” The room felt like it was spinning. Fundy’s legs shook from the pleasure he felt. A gasp left his throat when a second finger was inserted.<br/>“You can confess your sins now, Fundy,” Eret whispered, putting a hand around Fundy’s throat. <br/>“I-I have l-looked at another man in a s-si- oh God-” Fundy cried, rutting against Eret’s fingers. <br/>	“Fundy you’re such a slut.” Eret spat, removing his fingers. “Couldn’t even finish your prayer. Such a whore. All you can think about is my cock.” He whispered, lining himself up. “Say it.”<br/>	“I-I’m a whore.” Fundy said, face heating up from the shame. He knew he was sinning. Lying with a demon, and enjoying it. <br/>	“Who’s?” Eret bit down on Fundy’s neck, drawing blood and a cry of pleasure from the pale boy under him.<br/>	“Yours Eret all yours please!” Fundy begged</p><p>With the final bit of Fundy’s holiness leaving in a sinful cry, Eret slammed into Fundy. Both of the men groaned with pleasure. <br/>“There’s not God tonight. Only me. You will give your body to your God.” Eret growled as he began to thrust into Fundy, gripping his hips with a bruising grip. </p><p>Fundy’s moans and pants became louder and louder as Eret pounded into him with no mercy. Everything about the situation was so incredibly sinful. But it felt so good. How could something that seemed so holy be sinful? The way Eret hit all the right spots made Fundy see the white light of heaven. He felt all the doubt wash away from his body, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted and moaned without remorse or refrain. </p><p>Once Eret had a steady rhythm he wrapped a hand around Fundy’s neck, squeezing slightly. <br/>“You’re a fucking cock slut.” Eret whispered, starting to slowly pump Fundy’s length. He wanted to make the boy cry. “Beg to cum.” Eret commanded as he felt Fundy tighten against him.<br/>“P-Please God let me cum E-Eret fuck I need to please-” Fundy cried, throwing his head back as he pleaded. <br/>“Go on, cum.” The gravely tone of Eret’s voice went straight to Fundy’s dick, making him cum over his shirt and the wall.<br/>“E-Eret stop it hurts-” Fundy’s pleas were cut off by a hand on his mouth.</p><p>Eret’s pace speed up. He relentlessly pounded into the trembling boy. He didn’t care about Fundy feeling good anymore. He just cared about getting off. The pitiful cries that Eret’s hand muffled only made him more aroused. One final thrust and Eret came balls deep inside Fundy. He held the boy there for a moment, loosening his grip on the other’s mouth. Fundy sniffled, he didn’t dare to move out of fear.</p><p>The fear became worse as Eret pulled out his knife again, pulling out. He watched his own seed spill out of Fundy, mesmerised by the sight.<br/>“This will be over soon,” Eret whispered as he began to carve his name into Fundy’s lower back. Fundy screamed, there was no one to hear him but he screamed for help. It fell upon the Deaf ears of the empty church. </p><p>Eret finished the final line, stepping back to admire his work. The boy was his. He wanted every person to ever undress Fundy to see his name. Fundy’s sobs quieted as Eret began to gently kiss over the cuts, cleaning the blood with his fingers.<br/>“You belong to me now, not that false God.” Eret whispered. It was the last thing Fundy heard before his body quit on him, his vision going dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>